


Weakness

by youlooklikepan



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlooklikepan/pseuds/youlooklikepan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all understimate Deimos, but he's not as weak as they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

The other fighters, they’re all noise and aggression, constantly trying to prove they’re the strongest, the best, the most dangerous. They think Deimos is weak because he doesn’t join in, just skirts around the edges of conflict and keeps himself in Cain’s shadow. Even Cain, who can see the value in Deimos quiet calm, thinks he’s weak, only one step away from being a navigator. 

And Deimos lets him think that, lets them all think that.

Of course he does, because when they dismiss him as nothing more than Cain’s bitch, as a weakling who’s no threat, then they get careless. They talk, and Deimos sits there, forgotten, and _listens_ , files everything away in case it’s important later. 

Because he’s not weak, he’s _clever_. And one day they’ll learn just how dangerous that makes him.


End file.
